Turkey Daybawk bawk
by Yattataco
Summary: Everyone....listen up...Kazu has decided to write a story...and its about Turkey Day! Aka Thanksgiving. If you dont know what that is,dont let that stop you from reading!


A thanksgiving In Japan with the RK crew  
  
I dunna. People in US have Turkey Day tommorra. Well, me and a friend are doing this RK rp...and its pretty funneh. I'm hastily typing this...so it's gonna be a little...sloppy.   
  
*dodges a katana* Aoshi stop thorwing things at me! Yer in it too!  
  
*dodges a rush of flames* Mummeh! If you don't stop! *slices Shishio with her katana*  
  
O.O He's dead. *cheering*  
  
Warning:Some people kiss and minor drug use. I only say the names,...they dont do anything with them o.o  
  
Disclamier...I'm too poor to own Rk...I wish i did,,,it'd...NO KAORUXKENSHIN!!!-cackles madly-  
  
~X~  
  
-the gang is walking to the Dojo...Sano's bragging about some girl he laid...Kenshin's covering Yahiko's ears,listening intently,and Kaoru keeps trying to make the rooster head shuddap-  
  
Sano:Yeah but I mean...she said my name like 300 times...  
  
Kaoru:Shut up you-a truck zooms by-  
  
Megumi:Sano,you're a man whore.  
  
Sano:Don't be mad you can't get with this-sticks out tounge-  
  
Misao:Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it!-sticks out tounge-  
  
Aoshi:O.O!!-runs off-  
  
Misao:Aoshi,AOSHI!-runs after him...dropping her bags-  
  
Sano:More for me.  
  
All:-.-  
  
(they arrrive at the dojo...)  
  
Kazuma:-waves- HEY YA'LL!!!  
  
Kaoru & Megumi: I know you, you're the girl who's been trying to get with our men!  
  
Kenshin and Sano:-snort-  
  
Kaoru and Megumi:-evil glare-  
  
Sano:I thought you said I was a 'man whore'?  
  
Megumi:You are...-huggles Sano- my man whore.  
  
Sano:-blinks- O.o GET OF WE-truck zooms by-  
  
All:-gaspshock-  
  
Kenshin:-shakes head- Well I guess I'll start cooking...  
  
Shishio: Yo yo whad up my homie G dawgs?! Sano siad der was a party at Kaoru's joint...something about a turkey and killing Kenshin...but...no killing Kenshin...but a turkey. So I was popping up and wanted to say...-puts on a Scary Movie guy mask- WHAZZZZZZZZZ UPPPPPPP?!!!-does the little 'I love you' finger gesture-  
  
Sano:That mask looks better then your real face.  
  
-drumbeat-  
  
Sano:-bows- Thank you thankyou, I'm here all my LIFE!  
  
-crowd gasps-Yer kidding right?!-start running in circles screeching-  
  
Kazuma:I already cooked.  
  
Kenshin:How about laundry?  
  
Kazuma:-files nails- Did that.  
  
Kenshin:And waxing the floors?  
  
Kazuma:Yup.  
  
Kenshin:-starts looking nervous- Shiningthekatanas?cleaningtherooms?refillingthehottubs?feedingfufu?whoeverthatis!rakingtheleaves?cleaningsanosroom?  
  
Kazuma:-nods- Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup...  
  
Kenshin:-starts freaking out- Cleaningthebathroom?wipingthecounters?cleanignSanos'room?CleaningKaoru'sunderweardrawer?-gets smacked by Kaoru-  
  
Kaoru:-turns red and walks into the dojo-  
  
Sano:Must be THAt time of the month.  
  
Yahiko:What's that supposed...-gets knoced out by Megumi-  
  
Megumi:None ya. -huffs and walks into dojo...trampling over Kazuma-  
  
Kazuma:-is flat-  
  
Others:-step on her-  
  
Sano:-helps her up-  
  
Kazuma:-brushes herself off- MY SANOO!!!-clings to him-  
  
Sano:n.n-walks into dojo-  
  
Kenshin:-in a corner...shaking tremondously-I need to clean...I need to clean....  
  
(after everyone changed and got ready for the party)  
  
Shishio:-dressed like a pirate- Ar! Me mateys!  
  
Yume:-dressed like a gypsy- U.u;;  
  
Aoshi:-wearing a 'I lurve Misao' shirt on...thats WAY to tight and shows his stomach-  
  
Yahiko:-dressed like Pikachu- You love a busu!?!-laughs and his head s almost amputated by a katana-  
  
Aoshi:I don't like her but she NOT ugly,-points to Kaoru- She's ugly.  
  
Misao:-watery eyes- You stuck up for me!-starts kissing Aoshi-  
  
All:GO MISAO AND AOSHI XD!  
  
Kazuma:-brings in all the food.-dressed like Mew-  
  
Sano:-dressed like a skater- Come here Kazu.  
  
Kazuma:-waddles over to Sano...saying 'mew' to everyone-  
  
Sano:-smirks and pulls Kazu onto his lap and starts kissing her-  
  
Megumi:OMIGAWD!  
  
All:-pause- Go SANO AND KAZU!!!  
  
Yahiko:This is getting too...mushy...  
  
Aoshi,Misao,Sano,and Kazu:THEN LEAVE SNOT FACED LITTLE HANDED BUG EYED--and tons of other insults- FREAK!  
  
Yahiko:-starts crying on Kenshin..who's still shaking-  
  
Kenshin:-pushes Yaihko towards Kaoru-  
  
Skizzles:-wakes up- Did I miss something?  
  
All:-point to Aoshi and Misao...Sano and Kazu-  
  
Skizzles:-dressed like Rabi from Digi Charat...jumps up..and falls over-  
  
Shishio:Yo yo yo, I gots a mad muchies where da food at?!  
  
All:-point to table- Geez,your skin may have been burned but we didn't think the flames reached your brain!  
  
Shishio:-pouts- Ya'll....ya'll...don't need to be...RUDEE!!!-starts crying on Yume's shoulder-  
  
Skizzles:-blinks and pokes Shishio...who rolled away from Yume and is crying liek a baby-  
  
Legacy:We would play games! Todays Halloween right?!-dressed like Tai from digimon-  
  
All:-shakes their heads-What are you wearing?!  
  
Legacy:-falls over- You guys are dressed like...things you dress as for halloween!  
  
All:-shake their heads-  
  
Legacy:-nods-  
  
All:-shake their heads-  
  
Legacy:-nods-  
  
All:If you nod one more time...-crack their knuckles-  
  
Legacy:-blinks and smirks- Remember what I can do to ya'll.  
  
Skizzles:-nods- He can FREEZE ya and put ya in anothher dimension!  
  
Legacy:-nods- Now,we'll go outsisde and play some...pinata!  
  
All:-cheers and stand up..only to fall down again...-  
  
Angel:-waves and nods...dreesed like Pocohantas...he's a GUYXD-  
  
All:-turn their heads...'cept Megumi and Kaoru-  
  
Angel:-starts posing-  
  
Legacy:-sweatdrops- We aren't related...  
  
(when eveyone's outside...drinking wine/sake and talking)  
  
-tons of little kids with bandanas start hitting Hiko with their sticks-  
  
Hiko:DAMN KIDS!  
  
Kids:-gasp-  
  
Hiko:I mean...darling children...  
  
Kids:-eyes start glowing-  
  
Hiko:-blinks- o.o! -starts running away...kids follow-  
  
Legacy:-pulls out a donkey pinata-  
  
All:-wrap bandanas around their eyes and start swinging!-  
  
Pinata:OWCH STOPP BEING SO ROUGH!  
  
All:-shrugs- We wanna know whats in there...  
  
Pinata:-cracks open and drugs and condoms fall out-  
  
All:-disgrunted look- Ew...-back away from the pinata-  
  
Yahiko:-eyes wide- What are those mommy!?-pulling on Kaoru's shirt...he rips it-  
  
Kaoru:-you can now she her underwear...blinks...turns red...cries and runs into house-  
  
Kazuma:-walks out of house...-The house...I set it on fire!  
  
All:-start running aroundpulling out their hair-  
  
Kaoru:-runs out with flames over her-  
  
Sano Aoshi and Misao:-walk out-  
  
All:-stop running- It's Kaoru's house...not ours.-shrug and walk away...grabbing a bottle of sake-  
  
Kaoru:HEY GET BACK HERE!!  
  
Sano:-picks up Kazu- Sorry little lady,but it's your house and your problem.-shrugs and walks off-  
  
Kenshin:-stares-  
  
Kaoru:Kenshin?  
  
Kenshon:-snorts- You're house.-throws off pink gi- I"M FREE FROM HOUSE CLEANING FOREVER! -cackles madly...takes out sakaboto and starts slashing up random people-  
  
~X~  
  
So that's how Turkey Day happened. Yup. -nods and eats a live turkey- I hope you enjoy! Review if you want!-bows- Sayonara! 


End file.
